Kokurai
by Mya Uzo
Summary: Injured and stuck in his animagus form Harry was taken in by spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi. Unfortunately, for Harry trouble always seems to follow Yusuke.


Finally the long awaited Harry/Yusuke oneshot. I decided to put a twist on an old favorite

Just assume everybody is speaking and thinking in japanese

Harry whimpered and limped down an alley trying to put as much distance between him and London as possible. The shit had officially hit the fan after the final battle and the wizarding world had turned their back on him. They deemed him a threat and set out to take his fame, reputation, money and life. They assumed that he would become the next dark lord after defeating Voldemort. So about a week after the final battle, when Harry was still recovering, aurors attacked Grimmauld Palace bringing down the wards.

Harry had known something like this might happen so he had prepared to the best of his ability. He moved his assets, informed close non-traitor friends that he might be leaving soon and spent the week trying to rest. Unfortunately, he did not think that they would attack so soon and so swiftly. They took him by surprise. He had just finished meeting with Ron and Hermione and they had been shifty the whole time. Harry had no doubt that they were the people that had betrayed him. They had been through so much together and had been friends for so long it hurt. It hurt that they believed him to be a dark wizard, it hurt that they had not trusted him like he had trusted them. It fucking hurt, but he could deal with it.

He had been hit with a few curses before he managed to portkey away. He went to the one place that they would not be able to find him. Japan.

Japan was the center of the barriers of the worlds. The demon realms, human realms, and spirit realms. Being what he was Harry had the access to all three. Death touched all realms and Harry was the Master of Death since defeating Voldemort. Whether it meant he couldn't die he wasn't sure. He honestly didn't want to experiment and find out he would deal with his possible immortality when the time comes.

He had portkeyed directly in the alley, but something went wrong. An auror had hit him with an unknown spell before he had been sent away and he was forced into his animagus form, a grim. Now he was stuck in his animagus form and injured. He had tried to turn himself back, but he felt something blocking his magic.

Harry yelped loudly as his leg collapsed from under him. He tried to stand up on trembling legs, but they shook too much. He whimpered blinking back tears. He felt blood seeping from his side. He would not go down like this, he could not.

Almost as if hearing his prayers he heard someone come into the alley and speak softly to him.

"Hey, are you okay boy?"

Harry wanted to woof and answer him, but darkness overcame his vision. The last thing he felt were strong, but gentle hands picking him up.

-time skip-

When Harry came to himself he was laying on a soft pallet on the floor. He moved slightly and whimpered as he felt his wounds give a warning twinge. He lay still as he felt someone enter the room and he tried to look up, but found he didn't have the energy.

He lay with his eyes open staring at the legs of his savior.

"So you're awake? Something messed you up pretty badly out there. Pick any fights with any large cats lately?" a male voice teased.

Harry wanted to tell him to go bugger himself.

"My name is Yusuke." Yusuke crouched down by Harry and ran his hands through his thick fur. "I patched you up the best I could, but I don't think you'll be going anywhere anytime soon. So how does staying with me sound?"

Without waiting for an answer he stood up and went to the other side of the room fiddling with something on the table. Harry studied Yusuke. The Japanese male had short slicked back black hair and tan skin. He had a lean muscular body and Harry could tell from the way that he moved that he knew how to handle himself. Harry wished that he had Yusuke on his side when he had been ambushed by the aurors.

Yusuke walked back toward Harry and kneeled down this time besides him. Harry was treated to a handsome face and warm brown eyes. Yusuke really was a looker. The boy held out a piece of cooked meat to Harry's face and Harry took it gently partially not to jar his wounds and partially not to scare Yusuke. Harry knew he was rather intimidating in this form. He chewed and swallowed the meat carefully and Yusuke kept feeding him until Harry was too full to accept anymore. Yusuke then brought a small bowl of water over to Harry and he drank from it the best as he could with limited mobility.

During the whole time he was feeding him and giving him water Yusuke remained patient and gave him encouraging words which Harry was very thankful for. Afterward Yusuke changed the bandages on his chest before sitting down to talk to Harry.

"Ya know I never thought I would have a dog. Never thought I would have had the time. I'm kind of busy with work all the time." Yusuke grinned down at Harry, but it seemed pained.

"That's why my girlfriend left me, Keiko. We were friends for years and then about two years ago we hooked up. A month ago she said she was tired of my shit. Tired of being second to my job."

Harry could definitely understand that. Ginny had pulled the same crap too, but he had let her go without a fight. Good riddance.

"But I just can't give up my job. I can't slow down. I can't always put her first. There are people out their counting on me and without me innocent people will die. I love my job."

Maybe he was some sort of cop? Harry wasn't quite sure.

"I'm a spirit detective." Well, that explains a lot. He had sensed the demon in the boy when he was being fed, but he didn't think anything of it. There were tons of half breeds living in the human realms. A spirit detective couldn't be a normal human, they would die too quickly, but a half demon…a half demon would definitely have a chance.

"So she left me. I could deal with that you know? I thought we were going to be friends still, I thought we broke up on good terms. But…but I saw her the next week with another guy. She had already found somebody else and she rubbed it in my face. I didn't even yell at her…I just kind of let her do it and she called me that night and just broke it off. I mean, yeah, we had already broken up, but she cut off everything. Not friends not even acquaintances. She said she just couldn't deal with my life anymore. It was too stressful on her. _On her!"_ Yusuke took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

"You know I can't really blame her. Yeah, that was a real bitch thing to do, but I kind of expected it. I loved her, but I couldn't give up my job for her. Now I don't think I'll ever find somebody who'll accept that part of me. I mean…Keiko couldn't and we had been together since we were kids." Yusuke sighed and put his hands in his head.

"I must be crazy for talking to a dog, but you know it helps that someone is listening even if they can't talk back."

After that Yusuke sat petting Harry for a few more minutes just talking softly about his job. Before he went to his room and to bed he fed and watered Harry again.

"Goodnight, boy."

Harry stared after Yusuke when he went into his own room. He had been politely listening to Yusuke talk about his job and didn't let himself think about Yusuke and that girl Keiko. Now, he allowed himself too. After imaging several rounds of torture for a girl he had never met Harry drifted off to sleep. He decided then and there that if he ever met the little chit that did that to Yusuke he was going to make her hurt.

Yusuke took care of Harry for a week before he was able to move around by himself. Sure, he could limp outside to use the bathroom before but now he could go for walks with the other boy without being tired. Yusuke had been surprised that he was healing so fast, but chalked it up to being an awesome healer. Harry thought Yusuke's harmless arrogance was cute.

They didn't have another heart to heart in that week and Harry was still unable to transform back. He hadn't met any of Yusuke's friends but he wanted too. He had heard a lot about Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. It would be nice to put a name to all of the stories and battles that Yusuke told him about. Yusuke had informed him that he didn't tell anyone about him yet. He said he wanted to keep Harry for himself for a little while and Harry thought it was the sweetest thing ever.

A boy and his dog. Harry had always been such a sucker for sappy stories.

Despite the time spent in his care Yusuke had not decided on a name for him. He said that names were special and that he would wait until he found the perfect name. Living with Yusuke was kind of nice though. By the second week the demon boy had bought him a dog bowl and dish and a few toys. When he was going to be out on a long mission or he wasn't sure when he was going to be home he would make sure that Harry had few and water for a few days. After one particularly long mission that lasted three days Yusuke bought Harry a water bowl and food dish that refilled itself. When Yusuke was home he would play with Harry. Harry loved to play with the balls Yusuke had bought, but he absolutely refused to use the chew toys. Yusuke didn't understand why and to tell you the truth Harry didn't know why he didn't like them either. Some toys just didn't appeal to him.

One day after playing with a small rubber ball until they were both exhausted Yusuke sat down besides Harry and started petting him. Harry leaned back into his touch and laid his head on Yusuke's lap.

"I'm lonely. Wait. That's not the way I wanted that to come out." Harry huffed in amusement.

"I don't miss Keiko, not really. I just miss having someone there for me. It seems like since Keiko left me everybody is pairing up. It's almost like they realized that they didn't want to end up like me."

Harry's leg twitched at Yusuke started scratching his ears.

"Hiei and Kurama got together and Kuwabara hooked up with Botan. Hell, I even saw Genkai flirting with some demon the other day!"

Harry knew how he felt. He had felt the same way when Ron and Hermione had first gotten together. Hell, he had felt that since the moment they got together. It was like he was just on the outside looking in at a happy couple. When Ginny had come around he just sort of went with the flow. He figured that she was the one for him and that she would be the only one. Now that they weren't together anymore he didn't want her back. He knew he was better off without her, but he still missed that feeling of being with someone. Of being wanted.

"So…I guess I just want to feel wanted again. I want to come home and have someone waiting for me. Shit, they could be beside me the whole way home as long as they are there. Am I asking for too much?"

Harry sat up and licked Yusuke's hand. He didn't think he was asking too much. Yusuke smiled at him, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I don't think I'll ever find someone that could put up with me. I don't think I'll find someone that understands me. I'm temperamental, I don't think before I speak and besides my fighting skills I don't have much to offer…"he trailed off.

Harry wished more than anything that he could turn back into a human right now. He wanted to show Yusuke just how wrong he was. But he didn't turn back and he couldn't. The only thing he could do was lean against Yusuke comforting him without words.

A full month with Yusuke and his wounds had finally healed. Yusuke had been ecstatic and they went for a run that day. Harry thanked every deity that he was able to keep up. Yusuke had a hell of a lot of stamina and Harry was still in recovery despite his wounds being healed. If he was at full strength he would have no problem, but he wasn't. This led to his current predicament.

Yusuke had gone out of for a while and Harry knew he was on a mission. They had gone for a run in the morning and Harry was still exhausted. So when the demons broke in to Yusuke's apartment he had one hell of a time trying to fight them. Thankfully, there were only two of them. They had noticed Harry in the apartment, but just took him for a normal dog. Big mistake for them.

The moment the two demons were on opposite sides of the apartment Harry lunged and snapped for the neck of one the humanoid demons. He held on tight as it thrashed and when the other demon tried to come to its aid he clenched down digging deep into skin and flesh. The other demon had accidently helped Harry rip out the throat of its comrade.

Angered the demon threw Harry into the wall. He slid down on his side and whimpered as he felt one of his ribs bruise and possible crack. It snarled at him and threw a ball of electricity at him, trying to kill him. Harry honestly thought he was going to die, but instead of hurting him the electricity danced along his fur. He felt it sink into his skin, his very bones and every trace of exhaustion and pain he felt disappeared. Energized he attacked the demon. This time he would not lose and this time he had help.

Yusuke had finished his mission and heard the commotion going on. He ran into his apartment and attacked the demon head on. Harry distracted it and one spirit gun later the demon was a sizzling pile of meat and not the appetizing kind either.

Harry sat down and wagged his tail as he saw Yusuke looking around at the mess in his apartment. He took in the sight of the other demon with his throat torn out and gave Harry a chuckle.

He walked forward and scratched behind Harry's ears.

"It's nice to know that you're just as badass as me." Oh, he had no idea.

No demons bothered their apartment again.

It wasn't until another two weeks that Harry earned his name. It was also the first time that he met Yusuke's friends.

Yusuke had finally decided to show his friends Harry. He thought if something happened to him that they would be able to take care of it. There were no dog dishes that could hold food in them for a month.

He had Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama meet them in the park so he could introduce Harry to them. He didn't tell them about Harry. He wanted him to be a surprise. Harry could tell that Yusuke was excited and nervous and he was as well. He had been waiting a long time to meet Yusuke's friends. He hoped they liked him.

They jogged the last five minutes or so to the park, both too eager to go any slower. When they entered the clearing Kuwabara gaped as he saw the large black, green eyed dog next to Yusuke.

"What the hell is that Urameshi?" he yelled pointing at Harry. Harry thought that Kuwabara could go do something else with that finger. Wanker.

"This is my dog. I wanted you guys to meet him." Yusuke grinned at the surprised look on his friends faces. Harry sat down patiently he didn't want them to be afraid of him. Well, he wasn't that worried seeing as Yusuke's friends were barely human.

Kurama was the first one to approach him and Harry watched the beautiful green eyed male closely. He saw that Harry wasn't moving and he scratched behind his ears.

Harry decided that he liked Kurama.

"How long have you had him? What's his name?"

Kuwabara was still staring at Harry and Hiei looked away not in the least interested.

"I've had him about two months now. I haven't named him yet though, I can't think of a good one." Yusuke scratched the back of his head sheepishly as his friend shook his head at him in exasperation.

"Would you like me to name him?" Kurama asked.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll figure out a name soon."

Yusuke had no idea how right he was. Not long after entering the park and getting acquainted with Yusuke's friends they were attacked. A group of hostile humanoid demons came out of a portal and attacked them head on. They must have expected them. Crap.

Not one to take it lying down Yusuke and his team fought back. Harry helped out as well; he distracted the other demons rather well so Yusuke would have enough time to charge his spirit gun. It wasn't until the end of the battle that they lost control. Kurama had been ganged up on and injured. They injected him with something and he was unable to call the plants to his aid. His rose whip was no longer available to him.

Sensing that his friend was in trouble Yusuke went to his side. He fought the demons away and gave Kurama time to find the correct herbs that would get the poison out of his system. The demons knew that they were both weak and distracted at that moment and would not let up. They pressed into Yusuke's defenses.

Yusuke screamed as a long claw skewered his stomach. Harry shot his head up from where he was crushing a demons neck and growled as he saw the position Yusuke was in. He bit down hard and felt the demon give one last gurgle. He sprinted toward Yusuke and tackled the demon out of the way ripping his claw painfully from his stomach. The demon tried to throw Harry off, but he would not be deterred. He grabbed on to the flesh of his shoulder and tore flesh away ignoring the demons howl of pain. When his feet touched the ground he attacked again.

He would not let some demon take Yusuke away from him.

Within moments the demon lay dead at his feet and he panted. Hiei and Kuwabara had come to their aid and finished the rest of the demons off. Harry nuzzled Yusuke's face and whimpered at the pained grimace. Kurama was pressing his hand on Yusuke's side trying to staunch the blood flow.

"Is he going to be okay Kurama?" came Kuwabara's worried voice from behind Harry.

"He was injected with poison. I don't-I don't have the antidote for it."

Harry would not accept that. He just couldn't. Yusuke couldn't die like this, there was no grand battle, and there was no ultimate enemy. Yusuke wanted to go out with a bang, not a quiet whimper. And it occurred to Harry that he could do something about this.

Grim form or not, he was the master of death.

Harry nuzzled his master's face with his cold nose and Yusuke chuckled and petted him.

"It's a good thing I took you to meet my friends huh?" shut up you idiot you're not going to die.

"You were awesome out there. I think I found a good name. Kokurai. It means black lightening."

Harry jerked up and looked Yusuke in the eyes.

"That's it! The lightening." Harry recalled how it had healed him a few weeks ago. Ever since then he felt it dancing under his skin and unlocking a part of himself that he hadn't known was caged. Maybe he could use it to heal Yusuke.

Harry lay down beside his master and Yusuke wrapped his arm around him. Harry felt like crying, it wouldn't end like this, but it was still sweet that Yusuke wanted to die with Harry by his side. He laid his head on his master's neck and closed his eyes concentrating.

He felt more than heard Yusuke's breathing stop and his heart slow down. He also felt at that moment the lightening release from his body and run through Yusuke's. A sharp gasp came from Yusuke's throat and he started breathing again, but Harry continued giving him the energy until he felt that Yusuke was completely healed. He wanted to open his eyes as he felt the half demon boy standup and pick him up, but he was too exhausted. He drifted into unconsciousness peacefully with Yusuke's last words in his ear.

"Good boy."

Yusuke POV

"I have no idea how he did that, but I'm not complaining." He told the others and headed towards Genkai's temple. They still asked questions and he answered to the best of his abilities. He was just as confused as them. Maybe he should have realized that his dog was something more a few weeks ago when demons had attacked his apartment, but he hadn't cared. He was still Kokurai, strange abilities or not.

Genkai had welcomed them and had Yukina take care of Kokurai's wounds. Genkai was also able to identify what Kokurai was.

"He's a grim you idiot. How did you come across one?"

"I was walking and I saw him in an alley not far from my house. He was hurt so I took him back to my place to take care of him."

"They aren't really supposed to exist in this part of the world. Grims are nocturnal apparitions that are associated with the devil, pathways, death, execution, crossroads and electrical storms. Didn't you think something was kind of off about him when you saw the glowing green eyes?"

"Hey! They weren't glowing when I first got him. They only started after he healed and I wasn't going to give him away because his eyes were glowing. Besides it's kind of cool."

Genkai rolled her eyes and Yusuke looked back down at Kokurai. The black dog looked exhausted. He wasn't very injured, just a few gashes and scrapes, but according to Genkai he was spiritually exhausted. She wasn't sure when he would wake up and Yusuke couldn't help, but worry and feel guilty.

Maybe he should have left him at home. Kokurai wouldn't be hurt then. Yusuke sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He frowned when he realized that he forgot his gel again. Damn. He sat down by Kokurai's side and decided to meditate. He would be here when his dog woke up.

Harry POV

Harry woke up and sat up. He felt tired like he had just run a few miles with Yusuke, but not exhausted anymore. He could feel his electricity dancing in his veins trying to heal him faster and he was grateful for it.

He was surprised to see Yusuke at his side. The spirit detective was sitting by his pallet with his eyes closed; his breathing was steady and peaceful. Harry almost didn't want to disturb him. Almost. He barked.

Yusuke yelped and fell back and Harry huffed in doggy laughter. He grinned as Yusuke sat up quickly and started talking fast hands fluttering over his wounds, but not touching.

"Kokurai you're awake!"

Harry just laughed at him and licked his face when he got too close. Yusuke pulled back with a disgusted, but happy face.

"Ew, dog cooties" he laughed.

Harry grinned.

Yusuke might be an immature idiot, but he was his immature idiot.

The end of the two months came quickly. Harry no longer spent the majority of his time in the apartment. Instead he went to Genkai's temple and out with Yusuke on basic patrols and missions. Harry also learned that he had a few attacks in his grim form. He was able to shoot lightening from his tail and when he put energy into his bark it was like thunder. It made the ground shake like an earthquake wherever he aimed it. He was able to disorient their opponents with his bark and Yusuke would be able to take them out. They worked well together.

Harry liked Yusuke's friends, but he liked the time he spent with Yusuke better. He had the body of a dog, but the mind of a human. He knew he loved Yusuke and barely a day went by when he would try to use the energy in his body to break free of the last shreds of the spell. He could feel it crack slightly each time, but he knew it could be months of even years before it broke. He tried not to let it get to him, but after so much time he couldn't help but be depressed. He wanted to regain his human form and tell Yusuke how he felt; he wanted to know if he had a shot at gaining Yusuke's love or if he should have just remained his dog, his Kokurai.

Despite Harry's love life woes everything remained great.

And then he got kidnapped.

The wizards hadn't found him and Harry knew they never would. No, Harry was kidnapped by demons that wanted to get back at Yusuke and his team. They broke into the house right after Yusuke left so Harry knew they had to have been watching them for a while. They shot Harry with a tranquilizer before he could attack and the next thing he knew he was waking up in a rather large cage.

He wasn't alone though. Inside with him were Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Genkai and Kurama's mother. Genkai and Botan were trying in vain to get out of the cell. Harry knew they wouldn't be going anywhere for some time soon. He could feel something on the cage was draining him of his powers. He laid down watching the others. He couldn't do anything now, but wait.

"Why the hell am I in here? I'm not even dating Urameshi anymore." Keiko screeched to a demon guard that was standing outside the cell. The guard grimaced and rubbed his ears.

"We didn't get that memo until we already had you. It was too much of a risk to let you go. I should have just listened to Fang and ate you."

Keiko paled and remained quiet.

Good. Harry didn't feel like dealing with her right now. He wanted to bite her, but he held back. Revenge later, observing now.

"Who are you people?" Genkai asked clutching the bars of the cage.

"It is none of your concern. You are bait; bait is supposed to sit down and be quiet and try not to get eaten."

"Why don't you come in here yourself and see what this bait wants to do to you." Genkai threatened him. The guard stepped away from the cage nervously, but didn't say anything else.

Coward.

Yukina went to sit down by Harry. She petted him gently on the head.

"They got you too Kokurai?" it was more of a statement than a question really. Harry huffed. They had sneaked up on him; if they had fought him like the demons they were he would have kicked their asses.

Suddenly the cage jerked and began to levitate. Botan gave a small scream and Yukina gasped. They were moved outside to someplace that looked like a sparring area. No, it was an arena that would hold a tournament. Harry had a bad feeling about this.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I bring to you today the main champions of the Dark Tournament, the Rekai Tentai!" an announcer's voice rang out in the crowded arena. Cheers and boos filled the room as Yusuke and his friends stood up on one side of the arena.

"They have tried to decline their invitation to the Blood Tournament, but we don't take no for an answer! We decided to give them a little incentive to join!"

The cage they were in levitated to the middle of the arena. The demons in the stand began to 'boo' and jeer at them. Harry turned and looked for Yusuke. He seemed a bit pale, but determined. They all were. Harry just knew that they would win this tournament.

-three hours later-

Maybe Harry had been too overconfident. Yusuke's team made it to the final round, but Kuwabara was currently unconscious and Hiei and Kurama were injured. Hiei was favoring his left leg and Harry saw Kurama take a blow to his left side that had to cause some broken bones. Yusuke himself was breathing a little too hard and was bleeding from his temple. He had changed into his demonic form to gain a little edge on the competition, but their opponent had foreseen it. He had injected some sort of strange concoction into Yusuke that made him revert back to his human form.

Harry was afraid that they would not make it. He had been trying for the last hour or so to break the spell on his power, but he didn't have the energy to do it. He knew if he managed to change his form that he could end this competition, but he didn't have the energy to free himself.

Harry whimpered as he saw Yusuke take a hit that was meant for Kurama. Yusuke stood up, but pretty soon he was knocked down again. Hiei and Kurama took out the last two opponents and won the battle. Harry stood up and wagged his tail. They had won!

But it was a lie. Another demon had hidden early on in the battle and was thought to be dead from a blast by Yusuke's spirit gun. He shot up from behind Yusuke and ran him through with a sword.

The crowd cheered, but Harry couldn't hear it.

Keiko and Botan screamed, but Harry couldn't hear it.

Yukina began to cry softly, but Harry couldn't hear it.

No, the only thing he could hear was the soft sound of Yusuke's heartbeat.

-babump babump babump-

Harry watched in denial as it began to slow down.

-babump..babump…babump-

Kurama viciously killed the demon that had hurt Yusuke, but Harry had eyes only for Yusuke.

-babump….babump….ba-

It didn't beat again.

Yusuke…Yusuke was dead.

The arena began to darken.

Yusuke was dead.

Dark, ominous clouds began to crowd the sky.

Yusuke was dead.

Lightening arced through the skies.

Harry howled. The sound louder than it should be and it rang through the arena. Demons shivered in fear at the sound and they should be afraid.

The Master of Death was not one to play with.

Lightening hit the cage that they were in and it exploded. The women were thrown to the side, but remained relatively unharmed. Harry floated down to the ground and lightning struck again, coursing through him. Harry had never felt more alive. He had never felt more powerful.

He growled as he looked toward the crowd of demons that were frozen in fear. The announcer dropped his microphone and began to back up slowly. Harry bared his teeth and snarled. He leapt toward the crowd and began to tear through them without mercy. Lightening followed him and burning and electrocuting demons randomly. Screams of terror and pain rang through the arena amplified by the announcer's microphone. To Harry it was a blur of blood, screams and death; he didn't notice when he changed back into his human form. The only thing that he knew was the sound of the last few beats of Yusuke's hearts.

When the last demon fell to his hands it began to rain. All the blood that had soaked Harry began to wash away. He walked towards Yusuke's body absently noting he had regained his human form. He felt lightning strike him again and the others gasps. He shuddered at the power and knew that his eyes were glowing.

Kurama and Hiei moved away from Yusuke's body as Harry approached it. He knelt down by Yusuke and cupped the side of his face. It felt surreal when he saw his hands and not paws. But what was all too real was the paleness of Yusuke's skin that comes with death and the cold.

Harry couldn't let it end here and he wouldn't. Not when he had the power.

Harry gazed at Yusuke's face fondly. He leaned over and brushed his lips against Yusuke's before pressing them more firmly against the other boy's. Lightning struck the pair and someone screamed. Harry ignored it and poured every bit of power he could into Yusuke.

-babump babump babump-

Yusuke's eyes opened wide and Harry pulled back so he could breathe. Yusuke's brown eyes focused on him and he sat up. Harry gasped as Yusuke's arms shot out pulling him into the other boy's chest connecting their lips together again in a furious kiss. They separated slowly and Yusuke smiled softly staring into Harry's eyes.

"Kokurai."

a.n. And this is the end people. I might not add another chapter its supposed to be a oneshot, but you might want to add this to your story alerts just in case.


End file.
